


Timmy il Power Ranger

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Fairly OddParents, Power Rangers
Genre: AJ's name is Alex Jones, AU - Power Rangers, Elmer's surname is O'Boyle, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Timmy becomes a Power Ranger





	Timmy il Power Ranger

Tanto tempo fa, nella cittadina di Dimmsdale, viveva Timmy Turner e i suoi Fantagenitori Cosmo e Wanda.  
Timmy stava passeggiando insieme a Cosmo e Wanda (versione gatti) nel cortile, quando vide una meteora cadere dal cielo. Si frantumò proprio sopra il grill del papà di Timmy.  
Cosmo: Oh, una meteora!  
Wanda: Mi ricorda una cosa.  
Timmy: Che cosa?  
Wanda prese uno strano bracciale rosso dalla meteora e lo mostrò a Timmy.  
Timmy: Cos’è questo strano oggetto?  
Wanda: Questo è il bracciale rosso dei Power Ranger Dilan Day!  
Timmy: Power Ranger Dilan Day?  
Cosmo: La loro storia è lunga e tortuosa!  
Wanda: Tanto tempo fa, in un regno lontano di nome Geomejian, viveva una principessa. La principessa Doralice. La principessa Doralice aveva usato i suoi poteri magici da principessa Geomejiana per trasformare i suoi migliori amici nei suoi guerrieri personali. Per 10000 anni, il potere di trasformarsi nei rispettivi Power Ranger Dilan Day venne tramandato in generazioni.  
Cosmo: Ma poi arrivò un attacco nemico! L’acerrima strega Nagabah e i suoi sudditi invasero Geomejian. Geomejian perse. Doralice, nei suoi ultimi momenti di vita, mandò le stelle di luce dei cinque Power Ranger Dilan Day in un altro piano d’esistenza… il nostro piano d’esistenza.  
Wanda: Una tenera fata di nome Hogasha, creò questi PowerVice per metterci dentro le stelle di luce. Per 9000 anni, i PowerVice erano in un museo nel FantaMondo. Poi vennero rubati da Fiage, un mimo dal Mondo dei Mimi. Fiage li intrappolò in una scatola mimetica. Ma 10000 anni dopo, il Mondo dei Mimi perse in una lotta contro il Mondo delle Ragazze Elefante. Un mimo di nome Yoyu usò un portale magitek per mandare i PowerVice nel mondo degli umani.  
Cosmo: Noi fate intrappolammo i PowerVice in delle meteore, per poi mandarli sulla Terra quando serviva.  
Timmy: Ok! *si mette il PowerVice rosso*  
Cosmo: E adesso devi dire la frase!  
Timmy: Timmy Turner! Red Power Ranger Dilan Day! Go!  
*Timmy si trasforma nel Ranger rosso. Cosmo e Wanda si trasformano in creature Geomejiane.*  
Red Ranger Timmy: Adesso andiamo!  
Wanda: In piazza centrale!  
Timmy, Cosmo, e Wanda vanno nella piazza centrale di Dimmsdale e c’è un mostro che sta distruggendo dei palazzi.  
Wanda: Guarda! Quel mostro non è altro che la strega Nagabah.   
Cosmo: Che? E’ diventata immortale?  
Wanda: NO, ha usato la magia per venire ricreata sulla Terra, identica ma con una backstory diversa, e con tutti i ricordi e i poteri della sua vita passata. Essendo una creatura magica, Nagabah si sa trasformare in diverse forme, ma limitate rispetto a noi fate.  
Red Ranger Timmy: Vorrei che la nuova venuta di Nagabah non stesse distruggendo Dimmsdale!  
Wanda: No Timmy! La nostra magia non funziona su di lei!  
Red Ranger Timmy: Okay! Qualcun altro è un Ranger qui?  
Green Ranger: Io sarò con te, amico!  
Blue Ranger: Fatevi sotto!  
Yellow Ranger: Oh.   
Black Ranger: Prenditela con uno della tua taglia!  
Pink Ranger: Ah. Molto divertente. Appuntamento da VIP. Ey! Le tue scaglie fanno schifo!  
Cosmo: Aww. Tutti insieme appassionatamente!  
Red Ranger Timmy: Allora… com’è che si combatte?  
Wanda: Grazie all’uso dei MegaZord!  
Red Ranger Timmy: Ok! Megazord! Go!  
Arrivano sei robottoni giganti a forma delle stesse creature Geomejiane in cui Cosmo e Wanda si erano trasformate. Sono di un colore giallo-verde acido.  
Green Ranger: Questo significa che sono tutte mie? Uao!  
Red Ranger Timmy: No. Non è nemmeno il tuo verde!   
Green Ranger: Ok io mi prendo quella là.  
Red Ranger Timmy: Lui mi sta simpatico, che dite?  
Blue Ranger: Io mi prendo questo Zord. Mi sembra la soluzione più logica.  
Yellow Ranger: Quell’altro sarà il mio.  
Black Ranger: Evvai! Zord a me!  
Pink Ranger: Io mi prendo quello più chic.  
I Zord prendono il colore delle armature dei Ranger. I Ranger salgono nei loro Zord e formono Megazord.  
Red Ranger Timmy: Io formo la testa!  
Green Ranger: Io sarò il braccio sinistro!  
Blue Ranger: Io sarò il braccio destro!  
Black Ranger: Io sarò il corpo!  
Yellow Ranger: Io sarò la gamba sinistra!  
Pink Ranger: E io sarò la gamba destra!  
Red&Green&Blue&Black&Yellow&Pink: Megazord, Activate!  
Nagabah forma mostro: RAAAGH!  
Red Ranger Timmy: E’ troppo potente! Che si fa, ragazzi?  
Green Ranger: E’ ora per l’operazione finale! Falcon Punch!  
Megazord da un pugno alla forma mostro di Nagabah.  
I sei Power Ranger escono da Megazord, e rimettono gli Zord nei loro PowerVice.  
Red Ranger Timmy: Urrà! Ce l’abbiamo fatta!  
Green Ranger: Credo che questo sia il momento di scoprire chi siamo tutti noi!  
*I Ranger rimettono i loro elmetti nei loro PowerVice*  
Red Ranger Timmy: Io sono Timmy Turner.  
Green Ranger: Io sono Chester McBadBat.  
Blue Ranger: Io sono Alex Jonas, ovvero AJ.  
Yellow Ranger: Io sono Elmer O’Boyle.  
Black Ranger: Io sono Sanjay Patel!  
Pink Ranger: E infine, io sono Trixie Tang.  
Yellow Ranger Elmer: E così inizia la nostra nuova amicizia.  
Pink Ranger Trixie: Non ho avuto amici maschi prima d’ora, lo sai?  
Green Ranger Chester: Lo giuro, noi sei saremo amici per sempre!  
*I Ranger si de trasformano completamente, si abbracciano fra di loro, e tornano nelle loro rispettive case.*  
Wanda: Allora com’è andata la giornata?  
Timmy: E’ andata molto bene. Ho salvato il mondo insieme a Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, e alla nostra nuova amica Trixie.


End file.
